Sima Shi
Sima Shi is Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua's eldest son who was named the Commander of the Wei shortly after his father's death. He personally led troops to attack Wu after Sun Quan's death and to quell the rebellions within Wei. Heeding his father's warnings regarding the negativity for their family, Sima Shi primarily sought to protect army morale and to preserve unity, even concealing the arduous pain he felt from a malignant tumor near his eye. His health drastically declined, cutting his command to a total of four years. His younger brother, Sima Zhao, succeeded him. Before the introduction of the Jin forces, he was formerly a Wei non-playable character in the later battles of the Dynasty Warriors series. The height for his playable incarnation in the series is 180 cm (approximately 5'11"). Fans voted him to twelfth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll. His Dynasty Warriors counterpart also has a character image song titled HEAVEN'S WILL. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Sima Shi is first seen supporting his father's conflict against Shu at Wu Zhang Plains, helping his father escape from Jiang Wei. He is mainly seen during Jin's story mode to assist his father's rise to power. To aid Sima Yi's coup d'etat against Cao Shuang, Sima Shi gives false reports that his father is ill to lower their guard. Soon after, he is ordered to lead the campaign against Jiang Wei's invasion. Sima Shi is triumphant over Jiang Wei, but Xiahou Ba's intervention prevents him from dealing the finishing blow. He continues to act as a close aide to his father until Sima Yi perishes. Excited at the chance to lead, Sima Shi immediately seeks to take advantage of the weakened Wu. He orders his brother and Zhuge Dan to invade Wu. However, the campaign ends in failure due to Zhuge Dan's recklessness and Sima Zhao's laziness, forcing Sima Shi to reinforce them at He Fei Castle. Though they are successful in repelling Wu, Sima Shi cannot condone the stain on their family's name. To avoid the accusation of favoritism, he holds Sima Zhao fully responsible for the loss at Dong Xing. His actions spark renewed interest in the Sima family. He remains seated within Wei to fortify their territory and sends his subordinates to counter external threats to Wei. As the reputation of his family spreads, Wei retainers are divided on placing their loyalties to the throne or Sima Shi. Tensions rise and Cao Fang orders for Sima Shi's assassination. Suspicious of the rumors surrounding him, Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji aid his plight. During the struggle, one assassin manages to strike Sima Shi at his left eye, but he survives. Sima Shi traces the source of the attack back to the emperor and has him deposed. His actions to replace Cao Fang with Cao Mao invites discontent from Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin, whom raise an army at Shouchun. Sima Shi personally stops the rebellion, but he is mortally wounded by an arrow aimed at his injured eye. Like his father did before him, Sima Shi entrusts his brother with the right to lead on his deathbed and dies soon after. Sima Shi's two Legendary Modes has him defeat the two opposing kingdoms to unite the land. He defeats Wu in the first and Shu in the second. Warriors Orochi Sima Shi is first seen in Warriors Orochi 3 assisting his father in the past. Their objective is to defeat Da Ji at Tong Gate, though the elder brother becomes impressed by Sima Zhao's resolve and agrees to join the coalition in the future after his defeat. Learning of Lu Bu's original fall at Tong Gate, he leads forces in the past to prevent Nezha's rampage and rescue the once slain Diaochan. His strategy for the dancer's escape is to create a sturdy bridge of boats for her safe passage. With the bridge built in the past, his plan leads to Diaochan's allegiance in the changed future. Character Information Development Sima Shi was made to be a character who is considered imperative for rise of the Sima name. His concept was made to reflect his dignity while still allowing him easy movement. While his design was fashioned to be calm and elegant, it's meant to conceal his burning ambition. Since he's a Warriors character, Sima Shi was additionally modeled to be purposely handsome and good looking. Personality In his playable appearance, Sima Shi is a man with magnificent intelligence who is skilled in both the military arts and various literary studies. Always pressing onwards to the future with a composed focus, he acts as the strategist and commander for his people. Compared to his younger brother, his aristocratic mannerisms and ruthless desire for efficiency closely matches his father's expectations. While he analyzes his surroundings with frigid sentiments, Sima Shi is actually a compassionate man who truly considers the peace of his land and people. He also has a few quirks that are somewhat childish, such as his obsessiveness for his meat buns or inflating his speeches with overly poetic imagery. Sima Shi is an obedient son to his father and his inseparable aide for his plots. He is a patronizing older brother for Sima Zhao, sparing him no sympathy or mercy as he punishes his sibling's errors. Though it may seem like he is pressuring his younger brother to change to honor their family's reputation, Sima Shi merely wants him to mature and realize his true potential as soon as possible. For his Warriors Orochi appearance, he shares special conversations with Jiang Wei and Motochika. A friendly Xu Zhu also offers to replace his lost meat buns. Voice Actors *Josh Grelle - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English-uncredited) *Ryotaro Okiayu - Dynasty Warriors 7, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Sima Shi/Quotes *"There's no escape for you!" *"Mwahaha! I shall reign supreme." *"Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much." *"Barbecued pork wrapped in that silky smooth bun... You ate my precious meat bun, you thief!" :"Wha-...?" ::~~Sima Shi and Sima Zhao; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"You won't fight your destiny? Even if its outcome is tragic?" :"It's not a matter of fighting it or not. Destiny is something you cannot change." :"So you can accept a tragic outcome? Fine. Then I'll fight your destiny for you!" ::~~Motochika and Sima Shi; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Sima Shi is affiliated with the rapier in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , : Cross slashes opponents in front of him and ends with an area of effect energy wave. :Black Spiral: : Sends a powerful energy wave in front of him. :Death Sentence: R1 + : Stabs in front of him to knock his opponent into the air to summon multiple energy projectiles to pierce his airborne opponent. ;Warriors Orochi His moveset has been changed in Warriors Orochi 3. : : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , : *'R1': Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires His weapon affiliation changes to the Lightning Sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Inflicts a wide horizontal slash that travels across the screen, the second slash (with lighting effect) will automatically appear afterwards. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 7 Sima Shi uses the rapier as his default weapon in the game. But starting in Empires, his new weapon of choice is the lightning sword. Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Sima Shi uses the following big star weapons in the game. *King's Rapier *Areus's Sword *Amethyst Sword *Radiant Sword *Lord of Hell *Slugger *Dandyman (DLC) *Patrician Sword (DLC) Historical Information Born as the eldest son of Sima Yi and his wife Lady Zhang Chunhua, Sima Shi was known for his intellect and good behavior even as a child. Due to his father's influence within the Wei administration, he was able to rise up in rank at a quick pace. By late 248, Sima Shi assisted his father's coup d'état against Cao Shuang by secretly gathering 3,000 men loyal to him and dispatching them to initiate the coup in 249. For his efforts, he was given the title "Marquess of Changpingxiang". He continued to assist his father in other tasks until the latter's death in 251. Without any significant threats opposing him, he took over Sima Yi's responsibilities as clan leader and regent. When Sun Quan passed away in 252, Sima Shi immediately saw fit to attack the kingdom of Wu and gain a foothold in their territory. His major victory against Zhuge Ke during the campaign further solidified his reputation while causing his opponent's standing to plummet. As Sima Shi gained more power and prestige, many officials including Emperor Cao Fang grew wary of his authority. Their suspicions turned into fear when ministers Li Feng, Xiahou Xuan, and Zhang Ji were accused of treason and executed along with their families. These turn of events culminated in a plan that might have killed both Sima Shi and his brother if it wasn't for Cao Fang's hesitation. After Cao Fang had been stripped of his position, the role of emperor was now given to Cao Mao at the behest of Empress Dowager Guo who sought to mitigate Sima Shi's influence. In 255, the generals Wuqiu Jian and Wen Qin started a rebellion at Shouchun in abid to stem the Sima clan's usurping of power. Although Sima Shi quelled the insurrection, the stress of the campaign had damaged his eye beyond repair. This weakened his constitution to the point where he died within less than a month after the revolt. After his death at Xuchang, his brother Sima Zhao succeeded him as head of the family clan. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Simashi-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render SimaShi-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Original downloadable outfit SimaShi-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Fantasy downloadable costume Simashi-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Second original downloadable outfit Simashi-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Special outfit in Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Sima_Shi_(WO3).jpg|Downloadable awakened form costume Simashi-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jin characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters